nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zeldris/@comment-3568954-20181113045617/@comment-173.212.115.81-20181207220805
My god these comments are aids. At this point in the story, the power level is basically useless, it all depends on your magical ability. For example ominous nebula only has the stupidly powerful suction and the darkness swirling around him to cause massive damage. What really makes Zeldris so much stronger even with a power level of 61,000 is the combo of his ominous nebula and the "God" power bestowed upon him by the Demon King. God nullifies any and all magical attacks, and ominous nebula nullifies any and all physical attacks. In response your comment Actionmanrandell. I'm going to correct everything that was incorrect about your comment. First of all, Meliodas couldn't push Sunshine to its limits, Escanor was trying not to kill Meliodas, and keep in mind Sunshine doesn't make you weaker in the night. It just doesn't manifest itself, Escanor is naturally weak. To anyone that says "no that isn't proven" I'll give you a reason for my logic. So Escanor has a minimum power level of 15, making him even weaker then Hawk. Think about it? Would this ability really give Mael a power level of 15? In his usage of the ability, he's NEVER been caught in the night? I think he has. In response to Meliodas going toe to toe with the one Escanor? That's just plain retarded. He literally got bodied instantly by a single chop downwards. In response to your comment on Zeldris's ominous nebula, he was using his true original magic power, this being him at his absolute strongest. The attack itself doesn't let you get close enough for a physical attack and will fling you somewhere else if you get close. To further my statement, he also has the ability "God" bestowed upon him by the Demon King. Keep in mind this is how they describe the ability. Using the power lent to him by the Demon King, Zeldris is able to completely nullify all magical attacks. However, should it be dispelled, it would take one second for it to reactivate. "Completely nullify all magical attacks." That should be enough for you. And fighting more than one person at once doesn't add up their power levels. For example, in chapter 174 Meliodas with a power level of 56,000 goes against Drole and Gloxinia with Drole at 54,000 and Gloxinia at 50,000. By that logic, they should have one shotted Meliodas with a combined power level of 104,000 yes? And yet they didn't, Meliodas beat them without as it looks like hardly any effort. And what surprises me the most is how little you pay attention, Merlin is powerful because of her ability Infinity it lets her not only keep her spells active forever but can amplify her power to a STUPIDLY powerful level. This is how it's described. Enchant: Infinity「「無限」符呪エンチャント・インフィニティ "Mugen" Fuju (Enchanto Infiniti)」: Merlin channels an unlimited amount of magical power over a spell, making it grow and empowering the magic exponentially. I lost brain cells when I read this post noon"the one" shouldn't be able to overwhelm Zeldris ominus nebula since he wasn't even able to 1 shot assault mode meliodas. Yes, he should. And the one Escanor did one shot Meliodas in his assault mode. You clearly have no idea how overpowered the one is, and anyway I've explained all of your mistakes. I swear to god, "since he wasn't even able to 1 shot assault mode meliodas".